Envoûtement
by Calire 92
Summary: Lui, un Américain de 18 ans sûr de lui. Elle, une jeune Française de 16 ans fragile, mais pleine de vie. Un seul regard peut tout changer. Mais réussiront-il à se trouver ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

**POV Lui**

Entré dans la salle de classe, j'observai rapidement tous les visages tournés vers moi. Je fermai la porte et m'excusai auprès du professeur de littérature.

Je relevai la tête à la recherche d'une place disponible. Je m'assis donc à côté d'un de mes camarades que j'appréciais beaucoup et qui m'avait signe de la main pour me signaler que le bureau jouxtant le sien était libre. Après lui avoir rapidement serré la main avec un sourire, je sortis mes affaires.

Le prof avait recommencé à parler et donnait son cours. Malgré l'importance de ce dernier, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de laisser mes pensées vagabonder. Mes yeux glissèrent lentement vers la fenêtre sur ma gauche. Celle-ci donnait sur la cour de récréation. Je détaillai alors le sol en béton gris et bordeaux, la verdure des arbres et les couleurs des bâtiments du lycée.

Tout à coup, à la fenêtre d'une salle de classe, apparut un visage féminin. Elle souriait avec franchise. Un coup de vent ramena ses longs cheveux châtains dans son visage. Du bout de son index, elle replaça sa longue chevelure derrière son oreille.

Soudain, son regard croisa le mien. Cela eut pour effet d'accroître son sourire. Mon cœur rata un battement et s'emballa. Mon cerveau n'était plus qu'adoration devant elle. Sans connaître mon trouble, elle me fit un petit signe de la main et disparut.

Au même moment, mon voisin donnait quelques coups, qui se voulaient discrets, sur mon bras, me prévenant de l'appel du prof à mon égard. Il me posait une question. Je lui répondis que manière assez vague, car il ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, jugeant que mon « absence » pendant que je regardais par la fenêtre devant suffire. Ma réponse eut le don de le faire soupirer. Il me demanda mon carnet de liaison pour mettre une heure de colle, à cause de mon inattention.

Je ne protestai même pas, ne voulant pas alourdir ma sanction. J'entendis autour de moi de nombreux murmures de surprises, ainsi que des grognements, clamant mon injustice. La surprise venait du fait qu'habituellement, j'étais de ceux qui se rebellaient face à toute punition, quelle qu'elle soit. D'un autre côté, je savais que ce prof ne me portait pas dans son cœur, mais alors pas du tout. Alors, dès que je faisais quelque chose de répréhensible, que soit dans ou hors de son cours, il en profitait pour me punir tout son saoul (et c'était vraiment pire quand il était de mauvaise humeur). Pourtant, j'aurais pu, j'aurais dû même, me défendre, car sa punition était abusive.

Mais ma rencontre, même seulement visuelle, avec cette fille envoûtante m'avait totalement perturbé.

**POV Elle**

Le surveillant arriva dans notre classe et nous prévint que notre professeure d'histoire était absente pour toute la semaine qui suivait. Nous attendîmes que notre « sauveur » ait disparu pour sauter de joie ! C'était une vraie peau de vache quand elle s'y mettait celle-là !

En riant, je décidai d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour prendre l'air, l'hilarité m'étant montée à la tête.

Au moment où j'allais tourner le visage vers le ciel (il était bleu, j'adore quand c'est de cette couleur là un ciel ! On dirait que rien de grave ne peut nous arriver), Adria, une très bonne amie à moi, m'interpella. Elle voulait m'emprunter mon agenda pour vérifier les devoirs. Ah ! Celle-là, même quand on n'a pas cours, il faut qu'elle travaille ! J'acquiesçai d'un sourire. Je pus enfin respirer un courant d'air frais. Au passage, il fit voler mes cheveux voletèrent dans mon visage que je remis en place avec agacement.

Soudain mon regard dériva vers la façade d'un autre bâtiment du lycée. J'observai rapidement les salles de classe et vis un garçon qui m'observait, ayant l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme. Il était brun et avait la peau plutôt mate. Je crus apercevoir de grands yeux noirs. Il portait un haut sans manche, aussi sombre que ses yeux. Cela me permit de voir un grand tatouage plein de motifs compliqués. Il semblait vraiment fasciné. Je lui fis un grand sourire et un petit signe de la main.

Avant de pouvoir plus amplement le détailler, mon amie Adria m'appela pour me poser une question sur ce que j'avais écrit dans mon agenda. Je quittai donc mon observatoire pour la rejoindre.

Après quelques instants pris pour lui répondre, je retournai à la fenêtre, cherchant du regard le bel inconnu (quelle classe cette formule !) que j'avais aperçu. Mais il avait disparu.

Retournant m'asseoir, je repensai à notre rencontre fugace. Je l'avais tout de suite trouvé terriblement attirant. En y réfléchissant mieux, il devait être plus vieux que moi. En terminale sûrement, contrairement à moi, faisant partie des plus jeunes de cet établissement. Eh ouais ! Je suis en seconde !

J'essayai de me rappeler si je l'avais déjà vu dans l'enceinte du lycée, quand j'avais eu une idée, brillante je dois dire (eh oui, je suis très modeste comme l'on peut le voir !). Je pourrais toujours essayé de le voir dans les couloirs...

Soudain, je me suis dis que j'avais peut-être tout imaginé... J'avais pourtant toujours bon espoir que ce garçon ait bien existé.

Ca vous a plu ? Laissez une petite review avec vos critiques :)

Je posterai la suite la semaine prochaine ! :)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Lui**

La sonnerie de la fin de l'heure et du début de la récréation retentit à mes oreilles. Toute ma classe grimaça, comme à chaque fin de cours, parce que la sonnerie était juste au-dessus de notre porte. J'attendis que le bruit et les bourdonnements s'estompent totalement pour sortir de la salle. Je me mêlai au flot continu d'élèves qui se dirigeaient vers la cour. Qu'est-ce que c'était étouffant, à cause de ces couloirs trop petits !

Dans mon esprit, il ne résidait plus qu'une seule idée. Retrouver Juliette ! C'était comme ça que j'avais surnommé la fille que j'avais aperçue de la fenêtre. Une Juliette à son balcon. La plus belle que j'avais jamais vue. En effet, aux Etats-Unis, mes potes et moi faisions ça assez souvent pour draguer les filles qui nous plaisaient : chanter la sérénade sous leur balcon. C'était, à la base, un pari entre nous. Je me demandais souvent s'ils avaient continué sans moi.

C'est vrai que je n'avais pas précisé que je venais de New York City ! Mes parents avaient divorcé et il avait fallu que je suive l'un d'entre eux. D'un côté, j'avais ma mère, Emma, qui comptait partir en Corée du Sud. Cela faisait des années qu'elle voulait y aller. C'était autant pour son boulot que pour son simple plaisir personnel. Elle était anthropologue, spécialisée dans la culture amérindienne. Elle me faisait rire en me racontant toutes ces anecdotes sur l'histoire de cette civilisation. Elle passait ses toutes journées le nez dans les bouquins. Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle venait dîner, elle était toute décoiffée, comme si elle avait vécu la Troisième Guerre mondiale. D'un autre côté, il y avait mon père, Hugo. Il était Français d'origine et voulait "rentrer à la maison", comme il disait.

J'avais décidé de partir avec mon père. Non pas que j'en veuille à ma mère pour quelque chose. Loin de moi cette idée ! Mais partir en Corée du Sud était un trop gros changement que je ne me sentais pas du tout près à assumer. Il m'aurait fallu apprendre une nouvelle langue, de nouvelles coutumes... Alors que la France, j'avais l'impression de la connaître par cœur tant mon père m'en parlait avec ferveur et cette étincelle pétillante dans l'œil. Et puis, depuis tout petit, mes parents m'avaient autant parlé français qu'anglais. On pourrait donc dire que j'étais bilingue. Je n'avais donc aucun mal à suivre en cours. J'étais même en général plus avancé que les autres. Faut dire que mes parents m'avaient toujours obligé à suivre un double cursus : programme de l'Etat de New York ET programme français !

De plus, à cause du fait que je sois New Yorkais, toutes les filles de ma classe étaient "tombées sous mon charme". Tous les jours, elles me demandaient de parler anglais, elles me disaient que mon accent était sexy... Vraiment... Je me retenais de lever les yeux au ciel. Cela les aurait vexé et je me les serais mises à dos, ce qui aurait été encore pire. Lorsque j'en avais parlé à mon père, il s'était contenté de rire et de me dire que cela leur passerait... Mais je n'en étais vraiment pas sûr, étant donné que cela faisait trois mois que j'étais arrivé en France, trois mois que je passais mes journées au lycée avec elles. Et pourtant, elles ne s'étaient pas arrêtées. Plus d'une m'avait d'ailleurs demandé de sortir avec elle. Mais elles n'étaient pas mon genre. Le genre pimbêche, non merci !

Tous les jours, je me devais donc de supporter leurs sautes d'humeur quotidiennes, leur façon de me dire bonjour de la manière la plus hystérique qui soit (comme si j'étais une rock star !)... Bref, sans commentaire. Mais il y avait pire ! C'était le regard que me lançaient les garçons. Eh oui ! Parce que, dès que j'arrivai au lycée, il y en avait toujours une pour prévenir les autres et celles-ci lâchaient totalement les mecs avec qui elles étaient. Pour ce mettre les gars à dos, c'est la meilleure manière ! Il n'y avait que mon pote Charlie pour qui cela ne comptait pas. Disons que les filles, il s'en fichait... Ouais, il était homosexuel.

C'est vrai qu'avec Charlie, on avait tout de suite accroché. C'était lui qui avait été chargé de me faire visiter le lycée à mon arrivée en France. Je pouvais avoir de vraies discussions avec lui, pas de ces dialogues de sourds, niais ou hypocrites que je pouvais avoir autant avec la majorité des filles qu'avec les garçons de ma classe.

Alors qu'au contraire ma Juliette n'avait, EN AUCUN CAS, l'air d'une de ces filles invivables. Au contraire, elle semblait plus douce, plus attentive aux autres, plus... Plus tout, quoi !

Pourquoi je m'emballe moi ? Je ne lui avais encore jamais adressé la parole et j'étais en train de dresser son portrait comme si je la connaissais depuis des années ! Et puis, qui me dit qu'elle n'a pas un copain ? Ah parce que je veux sortir avec elle maintenant ? Regardez-moi dans quel état elle m'a mis. Je ne connais même pas son prénom !

OoOoOoO

Et voilà ! Nouveau chapitre terminé ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en me laissant une petite review :)  
Merci pour ceux qui suivent ma fanfic, qui est d'ailleurs ma première ! :)


	3. Chapitre 3

Bon, je poste ce chapitre un peu en avance, parce que sinon il n'y en aurait pas eu cette semaine. La semaine prochaine, promis ! juré ! craché !, je reprendrais le "postage" (ça existe comme mot ?) de mes chapitres tous les mardis !

Bonne lecture ! Enjoy ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**POV Elle**

La sonnerie annonça enfin le début de la récréation. Je n'avais qu'un seul objectif en tête : revoir et prendre contact avec le garçon de la fenêtre d'en face.

Ce que je ressentais était vraiment bizarre. Jamais je n'avais ressenti le besoin si pressant de voir quelqu'un, surtout quelqu'un que je ne connaissais ni d'Ève, ni d'Adam. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me poser mille et une question sur lui : quel était son prénom ? Sa couleur préférée ? Son humeur ?

C'est vraiment bizarre... La récré arrivait donc au bon moment. En effet, j'allais pouvoir voir mon meilleur ami, avec qui je partageais tout. Il fallait que je lui parle et que j'ai son avis sur ce qui se passait dans mon petit cerveau !

Sortie du bâtiment où se trouvait ma classe, je courus à notre point de rendez-vous. Etant donné que nous n'étions pas dans la même classe (à mon grand désespoir !) et que la cour était immense, nous nous étions trouvés un petit coin à nous pour nous retrouver et discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Je m'assis sur notre muret en l'attendant. Il arriva quelques secondes plus tard. J'étais contente de le voir ! On n'avait pas pu venir ensemble ce matin, parce que mon petit frère, Seth, m'avait mise en retard et que j'avais dit à Jacob, Jake pour les intimes (moi si vous n'aviez pas compris !), d'aller seul au lycée avec les autres gars de notre bande : Paul, Embry, Quil et Jared.

Oui... Tous mes principaux potes étaient des mecs ! Certains, comme ma mère, une femme des plus féminines, trouvaient ça étrange. Mais nous avions passé notre enfance ensemble. En fait nous vivions tous dans le même immeuble. Nos mères étaient amies et nous avions donc été élevés, comme des frères et sœurs. J'étais pourtant plus proche de Jacob. Seth faisait aussi partie du groupe, mais il était plus jeune que nous et n'allait pas au lycée.

Bien qu'entourée que de garçons, j'étais restée, à la surprise générale, assez féminine (ma mère y avait veillé !). Ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de pratiquer des sports, dit masculins, comme le judo, par exemple. J'en étais d'ailleurs assez fière. Ça me permettait d'avoir parfois l'ascendant sur les gars lorsqu'on se chamaillait.

Bref, voyant Jake arriver, je sautai dans ses bras. Il m'attrapa au vol et me colla une énorme bise bien baveuse (comme je les déteste, et il le sait bien) sur la joue. J'avais oublié de préciser que tous les gars étaient plus que musclés depuis le début du lycée, c'est à dire l'année dernière (ils ont tous un an de plus que moi !). Jacob pouvait donc me rattraper aussi facilement qu'un ballon de rugby (sport auquel ils étaient tous devenus dingues depuis qu'ils avaient compris que j'étais moins forte qu'eux !).

Enfin bon. Je me mis à rire et Jacob me reposa par terre.

- Ca va ma Leah ?, me demanda-t-il, tout sourire.

Je le regardai dans les yeux et secoua la tête mollement.

Nous nous assîmes et je commençais à lui raconter ma "rencontre" avec le type de la fenêtre. Il écoutait en silence, me caressant le dos de la main, sachant très bien que cela me détendait à chaque fois. A la fin de mon histoire, se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il faisait toujours ça quand il réfléchissait. C'en était caustique.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de me donner de conseil que passa devant nous l'objet de toutes mes pensées.

**POV Lui**

Je suis descendu un peu en retard dans la cour de récréation, à cause de l'un de mes professeurs qui voulait me voir, et me suis tout de suite fait accoster par une des filles de ma classe, Clara. L'une de celles que je supportais le moins. A chaque fois qu'elle me parlait, elle troquait sa langue natale, contre la mienne. Je ne disais pas qu'elle ne savait pas parler anglais, mais cette langue ne lui correspondait pas. Et bien que je lui aie toujours répondu en français, elle s'obstinait.

- Hi Ethan !, hurla-t-elle d'une voix hystérique et suraiguë.

- Salut Clara, répondis-je, avec un sourire forcé plaqué sur mes lèvres.

- I'm glad to see you today ! (Traduction de l'auteure : *Je suis heureuse de te voir aujourd'hui !*), dit-elle, en me prenant la main.

- Moi aussi, répondis-je poliment, toujours en français.

Je tournai un instant la tête vers la droite et je _l_'aperçut. _Elle_. Qui _me_ regardait.

Je retirai aussitôt ma main de celle de Clara. Je n'écoutai plus son babillage anglophone. Tout mon esprit était tourné vers _elle_. _Elle_, qui tenait la main de ce garçon à côté. Ce devait être son petit-ami. Je baissai la tête, déçu d'être arrivé après la bataille pour _son cœur_.  
Le cœur battant erratiquement, je coupai Clara dans son discours.

- Je dois te laisser, dis-je simplement.

J'aperçus à peine l'expression outrée qui trônait sur son visage, tandis que je m'approchais d'Elle. Ma Juliette. Même si elle était déjà prise, il fallait que je tente ma chance, au moins une fois.

Alors que j'esquissais ces quelques pas vers _elle_, le garçon retira sa main de _la sienne_. _Elle_ ne m'avait pas lâché du regard. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Son copain sourit, _lui_ murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et _la_ quitta pour rejoindre... Je ne sais qui puisque je ne regardais qu'_elle_. Je me demandais si _elle_ se rendait compte de l'effet qu'_elle_ avait sur moi, sur mon esprit.  
_Elle_ retira _ses yeux_ de mon regard, pour lui sourire et lui faire un petit signe de la main. Quel sourire magnifique _elle_ avait ! Rien qu'en souriant, _elle_ pourrait offrir un bonheur incommensurable à tous ceux qui _la_ verrait. Reposant _son regard_ sur moi, _elle_ me tendit la main, attendant que je_ la_ lui sers.

- Bonjour, mon nom est Leah. Ravie de te voir de plus près, dit-_elle_ dans un sourire.

* * *

Je vais me faire frapper ! Je coupe mon chapitre à un moment où ça allait devenir intéressant ! Je suis sadique :p  
Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plus à tous, chers lecteurs et chères lectrices !  
Laissez moi plein de reviews pour que je puisse avoir votre avis ! Et je le répète, soyez indulgents car c'est ma toute première fic que je publie ! Sinon petite question à tous les lecteurs ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres... Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Sinon, un grand merci de me lire !  
Bisous et à la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapitre 4

Me revoilà ! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va vous plaire à toutes (tous ? pourquoi pas ?) ! :D

Bonne lecture :)

On se retrouve en bas ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**POV Leah**

Contrairement à l'attitude assurée que j'arborais, j'étais plus que stressée ! J'avais pourtant l'habitude de parler à des garçons (mes meilleurs amis étaient tous des mecs !). Mais avec _lui_, j'étais en train de perdre tous mes moyens. Jamais personne n'aurait dit que j'étais timide, j'étais plutôt sociable.

De plus, Jake m'avait laissée toute seule pour faire sa connaissance. Le lâche ! Lorsqu'il était parti rejoindre nos potes, il m'avait murmuré son nom, sa classe et sa nationalité. Il était de New-York, donc États-Unien, et était en Terminale S. Quand Jacob m'avait glissé son prénom à l'oreille, j'avais souri. C'était l'un de mes prénoms masculins préférés : Ethan. Surtout lorsqu'on le prononçait à la manière des anglophones : il coulait sur la langue, il était harmonieux.

Oula ! Il ne fallait pas que je m'emporte comme ça ! Dire quelque chose ! Vite !

- Bonjour, lui ai-je dit en souriant et tendant ma main droite pour qu'il la serre. Mon nom est Leah. Ravie de te voir de plus près.

Il y eut alors quelques secondes de flottement de son côté. Il me souriait un peu bêtement, c'était mignon. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus mes amis en train de rire devant la tête d'Ethan. Quil dit quelque chose à son propos qui rendit hilare le reste du groupe. Quand j'en aurais fini avec Ethan, j'irais leur montrer de quel bois je me chauffe ! Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas très bien parler français et qu'il n'avait pas compris ce que j'avais dit ! Je me retins de leur envoyer le pire regard noir de toute l'Histoire des regards noirs, pour continuer à encourager d'un coup d'œil mon Américain.

Mais, voyant qu'il ne disait toujours rien, j'allais répéter ma phrase, lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche.

- Moi aussi je suis ravi de te rencontrer Leah (je frissonnai en l'entendant prononcer mon prénom). Je m'appelle Ethan, continua-t-il en serrant (enfin !) la main que je lui tendais (depuis une bonne minute au moins !).

Il faut le lui accorder, à mon Américain : il parlait le français presque sans la moindre trace d'un quelconque accent : Jake ne m'aurait pas précisé sa nationalité, je n'aurais pas su. Peut-être qu'il avait un de ses parents qui était français ? J'espère que je le saurais un jour... (Oui... je m'imagine que nous allons devenir de supers bons amis, voire plus... Je ne pouvais pas me dire qu'il pouvait être un gros connard...)

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Jared, accompagné d'Embry se pointèrent sans que Jacob n'ait pu les en empêcher.

- Bonjour, ma belle, dit Jared (eh oui ! Bien que ce soit le plus silencieux, il adorait me donner des surnoms, si bien que les personnes que nous croisions, et qui ne nous connaissaient pas, pensaient que nous étions ensemble, alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Je ne pourrais jamais sortir avec un des gars du groupe !), en me collant un gros bisou baveux sur la joue.

- Hello Leah, ajouta Embry, en me faisant la bise.

- Salut les mecs, dis-je, avec un sourire un peu forcé : ils n'avaient pas vu que j'étais occupée ?!

**POV Ethan**

C'était qui ces mecs ? Ils étaient super familiers avec Leah ! L'un d'eux était-il son copain ? Si oui... Je ne savais pas trop comment j'allais me débrouiller pour la conquérir... Ils avaient l'air d'être des gars des plus sympas. Et que dire de celui qui l'avait laissée quand je suis arrivé ?

Je lui jetai donc un petit coup d'œil et remarquai un quatrième larron... Désespérée, ma situation était désespérée...

**POV Leah**

Ils remarquèrent alors la présence d'Ethan, qui se tenait debout face à moi, la bouche à demi ouverte, comme s'il avait été coupé dans son élan. Ils le fixèrent d'un air suspicieux. Jared et Embry avaient toujours, ou presque, été les plus protecteurs à mon égard, même s'ils savaient pertinemment que j'étais tout à fait à même de me défendre seule. Ouais, j'avais pratiqué les arts martiaux ! Pour eux, je serais toujours une pauvre petite fille en détresse. Pff, non mais et puis quoi encore ? Manquerait plus que mon petit frère devienne comme eux ! Je ne pourrais même plus vivre !

- T'es qui toi ?, questionna Quil, un peu brutal.

- Je m'appelle Ethan, répondit mon Américain, (faut vraiment que j'arrête avec le possessif ! Ce n'est même pas un de mes amis !). Je vous retourne la question.

J'admirais son ton des plus calmes, même si je devinais que ce n'était qu'une façade, en voyant ses poings se fermer. Il semblait en colère que Jared et Embry nous aient interrompu, d'autant qu'il avait l'air d'avoir des choses à dire, le premier silence passé. D'ailleurs, il ne semblait pas du tout effrayé face à ces deux zigotos qui me servaient d'amis. Jared et Embry pratiquaient la boxe française depuis plusieurs années, couplant ça avec des heures de musculation, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la plupart des filles du lycée. Ils étaient donc assez musclés pour faire peur à beaucoup de gens rien qu'avec leur carrure. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas d'Ethan. Il les fixait à tour de rôle dans les yeux. Je remarquai alors qu'il semblait aussi musclé qu'eux : un bon point pour lui ! J'avais une préférence pour les mecs baraqués par rapport aux petits gringalets !

- Mon nom est Embry. Et voici Jared, le petit copain de Leah, annonça mon ami avec le grand sourire de celui qui avait réussi son coup.

**POV Ethan**

Ca y était... J'étais cuit ! Ce mec-là, son copain ? Je n'étais vraiment pas de taille ! Heureusement que je m'étais repris depuis leur arrivée ! Sinon, j'aurais eu l'air d'un vrai trouillard de première ou alors j'aurais eu le visage dévoré par la jalousie, ça je pouvais vous l'assurer !

**POV Leah**

Oh non ! Il n'avait quand même pas dit ça ? Si ? Si.

- Eh oh ! Les mecs ! Je suis là et je peux affirmer que Jared n'est pas mon copain ! Vous êtes vraiment des imbéciles de première ! Et dire que nous sommes amis depuis l'enfance ! Si vous continuez vos âneries, je ne vous ferais pas de cookies ce soir quand on rentrera du lycée. Ou si, peut-être seulement pour les autres, dis-je en pointant du menton Jake et Quil.

**POV Ethan**

Ouf ! Ce n'était pas son petit ami... Mais peut-être que l'un des deux autres qui se trouvaient là-bas...  
C'était là que, dans mon esprit, ça fit tilt : elle fait la cuisine ? Mais cette fille est parfaite !

**POV Leah**

- Oh non Leah !, râla Jared.

- Tu n'oserais pas tout de même ?, s'étonna faussement Embry.

Je leur lançai un regard plein d'assurance pour leur montrer que j'en serais bien... incapable ! C'était malheureux ! Je ne pouvais même pas les contraindre à quelque chose ! Ni leur refuser quoi que ce soit... Enfin si... Peut-être...

- Tu sais bien qu'on ne s'est pas vus ce matin ! Tu nous as manqué !, sourit Jared.

- Et alors ?, répondis-je.

- On ne pouvait pas t'embêter !, compléta Embry. On a dû se rabattre sur Jake, parce que Quil commençait plus tôt, et tu sais comment il est le matin ! Ce n'était vraiment pas drôle sans toi ! Et puis, tu veux que je te dise ? On sait tous que tu es folle de Jared !

Je levai les yeux au ciel et j'en profitai pour jeter un coup d'œil à Ethan. La colère avait disparu de ses yeux (d'un vert, MA-GNI-FI-QUE !), remplacée par l'amusement. Je lui souris.

- Écoute, Ethan... Je suis désolée, mais ces deux-là sont vraiment... pas possibles ! (Embry me tira la langue.) J'avais bien envie de discuter avec toi, mais, quand ceux-là sont pas loin, ce n'est pas facile... Voilà mon numéro de téléphone, lui dis-je, en lui tendant un morceau de papier, dont Ethan s'empressa de s'emparer, avant que les deux autres ne le lui aient chipé. Envoie-moi un sms avec ton prénom pour que je puisse récupérer le tien, souris-je, ayant retrouvé mon assurance en présence de mes amis.

A la fin de ma phrase, la sonnerie du lycée annonça la fin de la récréation. Avant que les deux autres ne m'aient arrêtée, je me levai et déposai un léger baiser sur la joue de mon Américain, en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Qu'est-ce qu'il était grand !

Remis de leur surprise, Embry et Jared m'attrapèrent par la main pour m'emmener vers ma salle de classe suivante, qui se trouvait près de la leur.

Nous rejoignîmes Jacob et Quil, qui me tendit mon sac de cours, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le plus grands des bâtiments. Echappant quelques secondes à l'étreinte d'ours de Jared, je me retournai pour essayer d'apercevoir Ethan. Mais il avait disparu.

Soudain, mon téléphone sonna, alors que j'étais sur le point de rentrer en classe, m'annonçant un message.

**De : ?**

**A : Leah**

_Voici mon numéro de téléphone. J'espère que nous pourrons discuter dans de meilleures conditions, une prochaine fois. Mais je suis content d'avoir pu te voir :)_

_Ethan_

_P.S. : T'as bien du courage de supporter ce Jared et cet Embry :)_

Je fis un petit saut de joie, mon téléphone contre ma pointrine. J'entrai alors en classe le sourire aux lèvres, sous les regards interrogateurs de mes amis.

* * *

Alors ? Dites-moi tout ! Soyez francs les gens ! Bon évidemment il faut que ce soit des critiques constructives, pas ces critiques qui sont là que pour descendre, hein ? Donc, des reviews ! Des reviews ! J'adore ça !

Petite question : les commentaires des personnages mis entre parenthèses sont-ils gênants ? Donnez-moi votre avis, chères lectrices (lecteurs ?) !

Bref ! Dans le prochain chapitre, vous verrez Paul un peu différemment que dans les autres fictions ! Comment pensez-vous qu'il sera ? Faites plein de suggestions ! :)

Bonne semaine ! Et à la prochaine ! :D


	5. Chapitre 5

Salut à tous ! Voilà mon nouveau chapitre ! Encore un peu beaucoup plus long que les précédents ! :p

Réponse aux anonymes :

Luma12 : Merci pour ton message ! Je vais essayer d'appliquer tes conseils ! Merci pour tes encouragements !

Bonne lecture ! :)

On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**POV Ethan**

Je souris en envoyant mon message à Leah. Elle semblait vraiment être une fille géniale ! Elle avait d'ailleurs tout pour plaire : pas trop timide, toujours souriante, avec un bon sens de la répartie, une beauté avec peu d'égales... Le pire était que je semblais déjà attaché à elle.

En effet, je jalousais ces garçons qui paraissaient la connaître sur le bout des doigts et passer tout leur temps avec elle. Pourrais-je un jour être aussi proche d'elle qu'eux ? En plus, j'étais presque sûr qu'elle m'avait vu serrer les poings. La honte, non ? Paraître si possessif alors que nous n'avions échangé que nos noms !

D'ailleurs, mon ex-copine m'avait fait comprendre que la possessivité des mecs était moyennement appréciée parmi la gente féminine... Elles ne comprenaient donc pas que nous étions comme ça parce qu'on était amoureux ?

Je suis persuadé que Leah doit faire partie de ces filles qui n'aiment pas trop les copains possessifs et macho, vu comment elle avait réagi face à ses amis. Sa réaction m'avait bien amusée d'ailleurs. Elle était mignonne : elle leur lançait des regards noirs à chacun, tout autant empli d'amusement et d'un amour fraternel. Ces gars ne pouvaient donc pas être une menace. Olala ! Je m'étais déjà en train de m'imaginer la séduire. Elle m'attire inexorablement vers elle ! J'avais la très forte impression qu'il FALLAIT que je m'appropriasse son cœur... Fallait-il que je résistasse ? Je n'étais pas sûr de tenir très longtemps. Elle est tellement envoûtante.

Mes pensées vagabondaient tandis que j'étais en cours d'anglais. Je pouvais aisément me le permettre étant bilingue. Durant la seconde heure, notre professeure nous donna à rédiger un essai sur « Qu'est ce que l'imagination peut nous apporter dans la vie de tous les jours ? ». Je soupirais face à cette question très philosophique. Bien que je ne sois pas un littéraire, je ne me débrouillais pas trop mal en dissertation. Je planchais donc pendant l'heure restante sur ce sujet, pour rendre à la prof une copie double entière, accompagnée d'un recto verso. Tout ça sous le regard médusé des autres élèves, qui avaient à peine réussi à faire trois pages. Il fallait dire que Leah n'y était pas pour rien. Je me plaisais à penser qu'elle pourrait être fière de moi si j'avais de bonnes notes. Cette simple pensée m'avait donc offert l'inspiration et les idées dont j'avais besoin pour réussir. Je souriais en revoyant virevolter mon stylo sur la feuille de papier, notant ce que mon cerveau avait comme déductions et démonstration. J'étais donc plutôt fier de moi.

Malheureusement, le reste de la journée passa sans que je ne puisse la voir à nouveau... La déception pouvait se lire sur mon visage. J'aurais tellement voulu la regarder sourire encore une fois. Rien que le souvenir de sa bouche qui s'élargissait pour montrer sa joie, son amusement, me rendait heureux.

En quittant le lycée, je ressassai toujours les mêmes questions que pendant la journée : que faisait-elle ? Pensait-elle à moi ? Souriait-elle ? A qui ? Mais je me demandai surtout : comme une fille que je n'ai vu que deux fois dans ma vie peut-elle me tourmenter à ce point ?

**POV Leah**

Nous sortions du lycée tous ensemble, les garçons ayant tenu à m'attendre alors que je finissais une heure après eux. Bien que je sache que c'était pour me questionner au sujet d'Ethan, ça m'avait fait plaisir ! Parce que ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'était pas tous rentrés ensemble.

Je souris en les rejoignant devant le portail. En le passant, je me sentis déçue de ne pas avoir revu mon Américain. Mais je savais qu'on aurait été encore interrompu par les gars, alors, l'un dans l'autre...

Je m'attendais à être assaillie de questions, ce qui ne manqua pas.

- Comment tu l'as rencontré ?, demanda Quil.

- C'est le coup de foudre ?, me taquina Embry.

- Tu le préfères à moi, ton amoureux de toujours ?, se renfrogna Jared.

Seul Jacob et Paul, que nous n'avions pas vu à la récréation, ne dirent rien et je les en remerciais intérieurement.

- Je l'ai « rencontré » (_je traçai les guillemets avec mes deux index et majeurs_) alors que j'étais à la fenêtre de ma salle de classe parce que l'une de mes profs était absente. Je lui ai fait un signe de la main. Je l'avais trouvé beau, et puis il avait fallu que je quitte la fenêtre. Quand je suis revenue, il était plus là. Ensuite, je ne pense pas que ça ait été le coup de foudre, vu que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui mon cher Embry, lui dis-je avec un sourire. Et, bien sûr que non, je ne le préfère pas à toi mon Jaredounet !, terminai-je en lui claquant un baiser sur la joue.

Ce dernier me fit une grimace, puis encercla mon cou avec son gauche et frotta avec son poing le haut de ma tête. En effet, Jared ne supporte pas les surnoms, bien qu'il m'en donne depuis le bac à sable ! Quelle mauvaise fois ce crétin (_que j'adore ! Je précise toujours au cas où !_)

Soudain, alors que Jacob avait réussi à me sortir des griffes de Jared(_ounet_), Paul attrapa mon poignet, en serrant un peu mais pas trop fort.

- Un jour, tu vas nous quitter pour lui ?, demanda (_finalement_) Paul (_j'avais parlé trop vite_).

Sauf que cette question n'était pas aussi anodine et sans conséquence que celle des trois autres. En fait, Paul n'avait eu une enfance facile de tous points de vue. Lorsqu'il a eu sept ans, ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Il avait dû aller vivre chez sa tante, qui habitait la même résidence que nous. C'était comme ça qu'on s'était rencontré.

Sa tante était une amie de ma mère et voyant que son neveu se renfermait de jour en jour, elle m'avait demandé d'essayer de jouer avec lui. Moi, à six ans, je ne jouais déjà plus à la poupée Barbie mais aux voitures télécommandées... J'avais donc pris la mienne et j'étais allée chez Paul. Au lieu de jouer, je m'étais retrouvée à l'écouter parler de tout et de n'importe quoi. Et je l'avais écouté. J'avais déjà la fibre maternelle (_je devais m'occuper de mes amis Jacob, Quil, Embry et Jared en les empêchant de faire des bêtises dans la résidence, ils n'ont d'ailleurs pas changé !_). Alors, haute trois pommes, je me suis approchée de lui tout doucement et je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Il n'était ni très grand, ni très gros (_surtout qu'il ne mangeait que très peu depuis la mort de ses parents_). Je l'ai donc serré très fort en lui promettant avec le petit doigt que je serais toujours là pour lui.

A partir de là, je me faisais un devoir d'aller le voir tous les jours, même quand il était malade. Et alors, tout doucement, il a recommencé à faire confiance et surtout à vivre. Sa tante me remerciait à chaque fois que j'arrivais après l'école.

A ses huit ans, donc un an plus tard, j'ai décidé de l'emmener voir ma bande. Je leur avais raconté son histoire et ils l'ont tout de suite accepté. Depuis, nous ne nous sommes jamais séparés.

C'était d'ailleurs un problème, car lorsque c'était les vacances, il nous arrivait de partir. Et Paul ne supportait pas que l'on s'éloigne de lui. Nous avions donc mis au point avec l'aide de nos parents, un roulement qui nous permettait qu'il y ait toujours un de nous avec Paul, à la résidence.

Paul était donc le plus fragile émotionnellement. Ce qui était bizarre par rapport à sa grande stature qu'il avait développé depuis des années. Il avait même fait exprès de redoubler pour être dans ma classe ! Depuis, mes parents et sa tante faisaient tous pour que nous soyons ensemble, ce qui n'était pourtant pas le cas cette année, à cause des différentes options que j'avais choisis. Il était d'ailleurs devenu des plus protecteurs avec moi et possessifs.

Je pris donc une grande inspiration et je lui souris.

- Non, Paul. Je t'ai promis que jamais nous ne serions séparés. Nous serons toujours amis et nous essayerons de nous voir tous les jours ! Que ce soit Jared, Quil, Jacob et Embry !

Tous acquiescèrent et Jacob lui pressa l'épaule en signe de réconfort. De mon côté, je lui déposai doucement un baiser sur la joue, tout en pensant que, bien qu'il approche des 17 ans, il gardait un cœur d'enfant. Cela me fit de la peine et j'espérai tous les jours qu'il puisse se détacher de nous. Non pas que je ne le supportais plus, au contraire ! C'est un des maillons forts de notre groupe, mais pour qu'il ne soit plus dérangé par la peur d'être abandonné.

Nous reprîmes notre marche vers nos maisons respectives. Aussi, je glissai ma main dans celle de Paul et la pressais pour lui montrer mon affection. Malgré la question de mon ami, la route se fit dans la bonne humeur générale !

Nous décidâmes d'aller tous chez moi pour que je leur préparasse des cookies pour le goûter. C'était notre petit rituel du vendredi soir à la sortie de l'école. En effet, j'avais trouvé dans un bouquin de cuisine une recette facile à faire et j'avais décidé de leur offrir après l'école à la fin de la semaine. Ils les avaient tous dévorer ! Ah, mes morphales préférés !

Depuis, j'en faisais tous les vendredis pour leur faire plaisir et ils ne s'en sont toujours pas lassé !

Arrivés chez moi, nous jetâmes tous nos sacs dans l'entrée et nous nous dirigeâmes dans la cuisine, en riant d'une blague de Quil. Un vrai blagueur celui-là ! Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table, tandis que je préparai les ingrédients pour ma recette.

Nous discutions pendant que je cuisinais. Au bout de ¾ d'heure, retentit le « ding » annonçant la fin de la cuisson de mes gâteaux. Je les sortis du four et les déposa au centre de la table. D'un coup d'œil, je les empêchais d'y toucher avant l'arrivée de Seth.

Mon petit frère devait rentrer du rugby d'ici cinq à dix minutes. Il avait commencé cette année et s'était épanoui en quelques semaines. Ca me faisait plaisir de le voir heureux comme ça !

Nous continuâmes les discussions entamées. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis une clé tourner dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Je vis mes amis se tendre, sentant que la délivrance serait proche. L'odeur que dégageaient les cookies était une véritable tentation, je le savais. Mon frère déboula dans la cuisine et avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il se précipita sur la plaque de cuisson pour chiper un ou deux cookies. Cela donna le départ au reste de la troupe de garçons. Au bout de quelques instants, tout avait disparu. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps d'en prendre ne serait-ce qu'un seul !

Tout à coup, Paul me sourit et me tendit la main. Sur sa paume, trônait le dernier de mes biscuits.

- Tiens, je l'ai pris pour toi, me dit-il, simplement et en souriant.

- Merci, Paulo ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? Tu me sauves mon goûter !, le remerciai-je, avec chaleur.

Je pris rapidement le cookie avant que l'un des autres garçons me le pique sous le nez !

Seth pris une chaise et s'installa avec nous. Malgré l'année de différence entre nous, il avait été accepté rapidement dans mon groupe. Seth et moi étions d'ailleurs très fusionnels.

- Vous ne connaissez pas la dernière les mecs ? Et la fille !, dit-il très vite pour se rattraper, bien qu'il sache que je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur.

- Non, mais tu vas bientôt nous le dire, railla Embry, connaissant mon frère pour ses commérages.

- Pff, commença Seth. N'écoute pas si tu n'as pas envie cher Embry ! Bref ! Au rugby, j'ai été surclassé !

- Mais c'est génial ça frangin !, m'écriai-je, tandis que Jacob et Paul lui assénaient deux grosses claques dans le dos.

Seth souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Claude, l'entraineur, m'a expliqué que j'étais le meilleur des mimines, mon ancienne catégorie. Il m'a dit aussi que normalement on ne surclassait pas des premières années, mais que j'étais tellement doué qu'au bout de quelques semaines, je risquai de m'ennuyer. Il m'a dit qu'il restait une place chez les cadets, qui sont 2ème régionaux ! s'ilvousplaitmerci, et que la semaine prochaine je pouvais venir à leur entrainement ! Je serais à l'essai pour une semaine et en fonction, je reste où je retourne à mon ancien groupe, termina-t-il, extatique.

J'étais vraiment contente pour lui, mais je restais tout de même pragmatique (_ce n'est pas cool les grandes sœurs pour ça !_).

- Mais les parents sont au courant ? T'es sûr que les nouveaux horaires ne les dérangent pas ?, demandai-je.

- Moi en tous cas, ça ne me dérange pas !, affirma Quil. Comme ça, on n'aura pas à attendre que tu rentres de l'entrainement le vendredi soir pour manger les cookies, puisque les cours sont plus tard !

Je levai les yeux au ciel, tandis que tous les autres garçons acquiesçaient, rêveurs.

- Quil..., soupirai-je. Arrête de ne penser qu'avec ton ventre !

- Mais j'y peux rien moi madame !, s'excusa Quil. Et puis, les autres sont d'accord avec moi, hein ?

- Mais oui ! On n'aime vraiment pas attendre le bon vouloir de ton frère pour goûter !, râla Jake.

- Eh ! Je pensais que tu me soutiendrais toi !, m'étonnai-je faussement.

Jacob a toujours été celui à qui je confiai tout, qui me confiait tout et avec qui nous nous donnions mutuellement des conseils, avant d'en parler aux autres ! Souvent, on dit que les groupes de potes de plus de deux personnes sont tout d'abord formés de petits groupes pour n'en faire plus qu'un. Mais il leur resterait des affinités différentes. Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas avec nous ! Nous étions des plus soudés ! Seul Seth, étant un membre honoraire de notre groupe, était moins le proche de nous.

- Lorsqu'il est question de tes cookies, c'est chacun pour soit !, répliqua Jacob, en me tirant la langue.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Il faut que tout le monde soit de mon côté puisque je garde la recette secrète et qu'aucun d'entre vous ne pourrait la reproduire !, contrai-je.

Voyant que j'avais plus que raison, les garçons se turent durant quelques secondes.

- Nous allons donc parier ta recette !, lança Paul.

Nous lui lançâmes tous un regard interrogatif.

- On va jouer ta recette au poker ! Tu l'écris sur un papier et après on joue. Celui qui gagne remporte la feuille !

Il savait bien que je ne pouvais résister au défi. Je la rédigeais à l'abri des regards indiscrets et nous jouâmes. Contrairement aux attentes des garçons, je gagnai ! Je déchirai donc la feuille au plus vite sous le regard médusé de mes amis.

Soudain, Seth reçu un sms, qu'il lut en quatrième vitesse. Je voyais son sourire s'agrandir au fur et à mesure. Je savais qu'il allait nous en parler, je ne lui demandai donc pas de nous le lire.

- Eh !, s'écria-t-il. Vous êtes tous libres demain ?

Nous hochâmes la tête, nous demandant tous ce qui lui passait par la tête.

- Je joue un match avec les minimes du rugby et après, ça enchaîne avec un match des cadets, l'équipe dans laquelle je serais peut-être intégrer la semaine prochaine. Comme je sais que vous aimez aller voir des matchs, en plus c'est à domicile ! S'ilvousplaits'ilvousplaits'ilvousplait !, nous supplia-t-il.

Je souris incapable de résister devant sa bouille d'ange. Pourtant, il ne faut pas s'y fier !

- On sera là !, annonçai-je. Pas vrai les gars ?

- Ouais, la puce ! On viendra te voir te prendre tous les tacles !, railla Jared.

- Eh ! On avait dit que tu ne m'appellerais plus comme ça Jared !, se plaignit mon frère.

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler comme à chaque fois. Ca commençait à devenir une habitude. Je les laissai faire.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais hâte d'être à demain !

* * *

Alors, j'attends vos avis ! Des reviews ! J'en veux plein ! :) Bon, je sais que ce n'est pas bien de réclamer, mais je ne le fais pas souvent... :)

Que pensez-vous de ce Paul ?

Bref ! Soyez critiques ! :)

A la semaine prochaine tous ! :D


	6. Chapitre 6

Bon me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre toujours et encore plus long en espérant que vous apprécierez !  
Je regarde souvent les statistiques et je me rends compte que plein de personnes de pays différents (et pas toujours francophones !) ont lu ma fic ! J'en suis super contente ! :D  
Bref, je coupe court à mon discours et je vous laisse lire tranquillement ce nouveau chapitre ! :D  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**POV Ethan**

J'avais commencé à faire du rugby, parmi le groupe des cadets, il y a une semaine. Je m'y plaisais bien ! Je m'étais d'ailleurs fait des amis plutôt sympas, qui ne se prenaient pas la tête. Cool, non ?

Bref, en début de deuxième semaine, l'entraîneur m'avait éloigné du reste du groupe. Il m'a expliqué qu'il lui manquait un joueur dans son équipe pour le match de samedi. Comme j'étais celui qui se débrouillait le mieux et qui avait le niveau qui correspondait davantage avec le reste de la « team » (_terme de __l'entraîneur_), il voulait que je participe. Je ne pouvais pas refuser. En plus l'idée que mon père soit fier de moi me donnait plus envie encore de participer. Il a fait des matchs dans le même club quand il était plus jeune, je savais que cela lui tenait à cœur.

Le seul problème que je pouvais avoir avec cette organisation de dernière minute, c'était ma mère. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas que je pratique le rugby, mais à cause du décalage horaire, je ne pouvais pas l'appeler n'importe quand. Nous avions donc décidé d'une heure particulière où nous serions tous les deux disponibles, mais c'était au même moment que le match ! J'étais donc triste de ne pouvoir la joindre ce week-end.

Je l'avais donc prévenue, vendredi soir au retour du lycée. Je lui avais glissé ça dans un des mails que je lui envoie tous les jours. Dedans, je lui avais aussi parlé de Leah et de notre rencontre. Sa description devait sur une page Word !

Ce n'était que le lendemain matin que je reçus sa réponse.

_"Sweetheart,_

_I am very proud of you about the rugby! So is your father, isn't he?_

_You know that I am a little bit disappointed, but you will find an other moment to call me! And we will talk about this Leah !_

_I love you so much!_

_I miss you my little (or big) baby!_

_Mum"_

(Traduction : Mon chéri,

Je suis vraiment très fière de toi pour le rugby ! Ton père l'est aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Tu sais que je suis un peu déçue, mais tu trouveras un autre moment pour m'appeler ! Et nous parlerons de cette Leah !

Je t'aime très fort !

Tu me manques mon petit (ou grand) bébé !

Maman)

Je souriais devant son mail (_j'avais tout de même un peu peur de ce qu'elle allait me dire au sujet de Leah..._), quand mon père m'appela pour petit-déjeuner.

La matinée se passa très vite : devoirs, conseils de mon père pour le match... Il me fit manger une plâtrée de pâtes à la bolognaise pour que je sois en forme, et cela, assez longtemps avant le match, ce qui me permettrait de digérer. Comme vous pouvez le constater, pour ce qui est de la santé, et de la mienne en particulier, mon père était très à cheval sur les règles d'hygiène. Ça faisait souvent rire mes copains, aux Etats-Unis.  
Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient me manquer parfois ! Surtout Emmett. Pour tout vous dire, il ressemblait à un gros ours et avait beaucoup de succès auprès des filles, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé chaussure à son pied. Elle s'appelait Rosalie, Rose pour les intimes comme elle disait. Elle avait vécu des choses pas drôles (_elle avait été violé et laissée pour morte_). C'était Jasper, un autre ami à nous, qui l'avait trouvée et qui nous avait demandé de l'aider à l'emmener à l'hôpital (_j'étais le seul à avoir le permis_). Entre eux deux, ça avait été tout de suite le coup de foudre... Mais seulement pour Emmett ! Elle était trop profondément enfoncée dans sa colère à ce moment-là pour le voir, mais lui venait tous les jours lui rendre visite à dans sa chambre à l'hosto.  
Bref, maintenant, ils filaient le grand amour, en rompant et se remettant ensemble tous les quarts d'heure ! Qu'est-ce que c'était fatiguant à la fin ! Pauvre Jasper qui devait encore les supporter. Heureusement qu'il avait Alice... Bon je ne dirait rien puisqu'elle était aussi excentrique qu'elle était enjouée. Jasper, qui était super, calme était le seul à pouvoir la calmer un tant soit peu ! Il devait avoir beaucoup à faire entre ces trois-là.

Bon, je rêve, je rêve, mais il faut que je prépare mon sac de sport pour aller au match !

**POV Leah**

Je voyais Seth, mon petit frère hyperactif, qui sautait dans tous les sens à la maison. J'avais beau lui rappeler que nous étions dans un appartement au troisième étage et que nous avions des voisins en-dessous qui ne souhaitaient pas entendre ses sauts de pachydermes, rien n'y faisait ! Il était tout excité ! Je vous explique : tout d'abord, il jouerait avec les minimes, son équipe de base au rugby. Puis, il viendrait nous rejoindre dans les gradins pour encourager ses aînés, bientôt ses coéquipiers.

Ma mère souriait en voyant son fils (_je vous jure que dans ces cas-là, il ne faisait plus partie de sa famille !_).  
- Votre père aurait été fier de toi, Seth.

Cette phrase le stoppa net dans son délire. Il observa maman et aperçut une perle resplendissante au coin de son œil ridé par les rides passés. Il s'approcha à pas rapides pour prendre notre mère dans ses bras. Étreinte qu'elle lui rendit au centuple, lui transmettant tout son amour.

Oui, mon père avait créé un véritable manque au sein de notre famille, surtout pour moi. J'avais été plus proche de mon pôpa que je ne le serais jamais avec ma mère. Je n'avais jamais pleuré devant ma famille quand il était... mort. Son cœur avait lâché... Discrètement, j'essuyai une larme qui avait coulé sur ma joue avant que quiconque ne l'ait aperçue.

Je souris en les voyant si proches. Je jetai un coup d'œil toujours humide sur l'horloge au dessus de la porte de la cuisine.

- Eh ! Vous deux !, m'écriai-je en les interpellant. Jacob va nous attendre ! Si on ne part pas maintenant, on va être en retard ! Enfin surtout toi Seth, puisque tu dois y être en avance pour t'échauffer avec les autres !

Effectivement, en ouvrant la porte-fenêtre de mon balcon, je vis, quelques étages plus bas, Jacob qui nous attendait dans la voiture de son père. En fait, il avait eu le permis de conduite accompagnée. Son père était donc dans le siège passager.  
Je poussais mon frère et ma mère à dévaler les escaliers en quatrième vitesse pour rejoindre la rue devant notre résidence. Nous nous entassâmes tous à l'arrière de la voiture, après que Seth ait balancé dans le coffre son sac de sport, contenant toutes ses affaires pour le match. Lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de moi sur la banquette de la Volvo des Black, je remarquai que mon petit frère, d'un an mon cadet, m'avait dépassée en taille ! Vous imaginez ? Je n'aurais plus jamais aucun poids, aucune autorité (_bon, faut bien dire que je n'en avais jamais eu... Mais quand même ! Aucun respect les jeunes ne nos jours ! J'vous jure !_)... Sa musculature n'était évidemment pas en reste ! Il avait pris des épaules et des biceps !

Soudain, alors que j'étais encore en train de le détailler, le frérot tourna la tête et souris de toutes ses dents !  
- Avoue que si je n'avais pas été ton frère tu m'aurais sauté dessus !, déclara Seth.

Je remarquai dans le rétroviseur le regard et le sourire amusé de mon meilleur ami et confident.

- Tu devrais apprécier le compliment de ta trèèèèèèèèès chèèèèèèère _grande_ soeur !, ironisai-je.

Il me tira la langue et le rire vint prendre possession de nos voix. Nous terminâmes donc notre trajet dans la bonne humeur.

Arrivés au stade, Jacob se gara en faisant un créneau parfait. Même son père le félicita, alors qu'il était habituellement avare de compliment. Jacob sortit de la voiture en bombant le torse de fierté. Il fit d'ailleurs rapidement le tour de la voiture pour prendre le fauteuil roulant de son père dans le coffre et l'aider à s'installer dedans. Il continua pourtant à faire le paon en poussant Billy vers le centre du trottoir. Cela me fit éclater de rire et je lui administrai mon remède personnel pour lui remettre les idées en place. Je lui donnai donc un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule, pour le faire redescendre sur Terre.

Pendant ce temps, Seth avait aussi sauté de la Volvo, attrapé son sac et couru vers les vestiaires attenants au terrain de rugby. Le voir si excité fit rire ma mère, d'un de ses rires francs. Cela faisait un peu moins d'un an que je ne l'avais pas entendue s'esclaffer comme ça. Je souris. C'était bon de la voir comme ça, commencer à laisser aller sa peine pour retrouver le goût de la joie sur la langue. De notre côté, Jacob, son père, ma mère et moi commençâmes à marcher vers les gradins. Tout à coup, un hurlement de sauvage retentit et résonna dans la rue, pleine de monde, qui menait au stade. J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner qu'un tas de muscles me sautait au visage. Au lieu de pousser un de ces cris de fille hystérique surprise, je repoussais la masse qui m'assaillait et d'un coup de main depuis longtemps appris, je pratiquai une clé de bras avec une précision chirurgicale. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis un petit gémissement de douleur provenant de la bouche de mon agresseur. J'eus un sourire des plus sadiques.

- Leah ! Leah ! Pardon ! Pardon !, souffla-t-il, capitulant.  
- Bah alors Quil ? Tu t'es fait mater par une fille ?, se moqua Jacob, se retournant et arrêtant de pousser son père.

Embry et Paul qui arrivaient en souriant ricanèrent devant la tête de notre ami. Je le lâchai en souriant.

- Eh ! Les mecs !, s'écria-t-il, en ayant retrouvé son souffle. Vous savez comme moi que Leah n'est pas une fille !

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil amusé, tandis que nous avions repris notre route et que nous longions le terrain où les minimes, dont mon frère s'entraînait.

- Mais alors, toi, ô grand Quil ! Toi qui sais tout !, l'apostrophai-je. Que suis-je donc ?  
- Tu n'es qu'une femme mutante !, lança-t-il, en prenant la tête de notre groupe pour nous trouver des places intéressantes.

Je me mis alors à courir et lui sautai sur le dos, agrippant à lui comme le petit ouistiti que j'étais. Tandis que je faisais du rodéo sur le dos de Quil-le-cheval-fou, je pus apercevoir le regard amusé que nous portaient les joueurs de l'équipe de mon frère. Celui-ci se cachait les yeux en secouant la tête. Il faut dire que nous ne devions pas avoir l'air très bien dans notre tête, Quil vociférant et moi poussant des cris de cow-boy entrecoupés par mes rires. Soudain, Quil se stoppa net. Sue, ma mère, lui avait attrapé le bras et lui lançait un regard noir !

Bien que ma mère soit plus chétive et bien plus petite que tous les garçons (_ce qui l'obligeait à lever la tête quand elle leur parlait_), ceux-ci avaient appris à la respecter depuis leur plus jeune âge, puisqu'elle avait la permission express de leurs parents de les punir. Tout le groupe savait donc qu'il ne fallait jamais défier Sue Clearwater sous peine de représailles. Quil s'était donc tout naturellement arrêté de faire le zouave pour le faire descendre de son dos.

Je mis pied à terre, flatta le flanc de mon beau destrier (_ironie !_) et essaya de ne pas rire face à la mine déconfite de mon ami, devant le célèbre regard noir de ma mère, qui (_il faut le dire !_) aurait fait pâlir le pire des caïds. Le reste de notre groupe était d'ailleurs dans le même état d'esprit que moi. Je remarquai aussi la tête des coéquipiers de mon frères, ainsi que de leurs adversaires. Je leur souris, ce qui les fit se remettre à s'échauffer. Ajoutez à ça un entraîneur furieux que ses joueurs se soient laissés déconcentrer par une bande de fous (_c'était nous ! Mais je pense que c'était inutile de la préciser !_).

Nous décidâmes d'aller nous asseoir dans les gradins et de regarder leur entrainement. Je remarquai que quelques filles en terminale à mon lycée était aussi présentes. Peut-être pour encourager leur petit frère comme moi...

Bref, l'échauffement se passa très vite et, rapidement, l'arbitre prévint les deux équipes que le match allait bientôt commencer. Je regardai mon frère, ailier de son statut, se mettre en place pour le coup d'envoi. Après quelques passes de l'équipe adverse, le ballon fut mal lancé ce qui permit à mon frère de le rattraper. Mes amis, ma mère, Billy et moi étions euphoriques. Nous nous sommes levés en hurlant des encouragements à l'équipe de notre ville.

Et ce fut au bout de vingt minutes que la "team" de mon frère marqua son premier essai. Ayant le meilleur taux de réussite pour ce qui était des drops ou des transformations, c'était à Seth de tirer dans le ballon ovale. Pourtant, il n'y arriva pas cette fois-ci. Je le vis terriblement déçu, donnant des coups de pieds dans le vide. Malgré ça, et j'en connaissais des équipes qui faisaient le contraire, tous ses coéquipiers sont venus lui faire une tape amicale sur l'épaule, montrant leur unité et qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas (_trop_).

La première mi-temps se termina sans qu'une des deux équipes ait marqué un seul point supplémentaire. Le score était donc de 5-0 pour nous. Mais il restait encore la seconde mi-temps à venir !

Et, comme je l'avais pressenti, nos adversaires (_oui, je sais... Ce ne sont pas les miens, puisque je ne joue pas, mais... Quand mon frère est sur le terrain, je ne peux m'en empêcher : ses adversaires sont aussi les miens ! Oui ! Je sais ! Je suis une grande sœur poule ! Mais on m'aime comme ça, na !_) marquèrent un essai, qu'ils transformèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Grrr... 5-7... Je voyais les parents des opposants qui hurlaient des hourra. Cela eut le don de me foutre en rogne !

Mais je fus vengée par mon petit frère (_oh, qu'est-ce que je peux l'adorer celui-là ! Mais lui dîtes pas !_). En effet, son équipe n'arrivait plus à avancer et menaçait de reculer face à la défense agressive de leurs adversaires. Il recula donc de deux pas, prit son élan et shoota dans le ballon pour marquer un drop ! Et hop ! Trois points en plus pour nous ! Prenant l'avantage, notre équipe fut à nouveau galvanisée ! Dans les gradins, Jared et Embry, s'étant laissés emporter par le match, me portèrent sur leur épaules et me faisaient tressauter en pliant leurs genoux. Je levai les bras en criant des encouragements. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'arbitre sifflait la fin du match !

Nous laissâmes éclater notre joie. Moi, descendue des épaules de leurs épaules, je sautai sur place, euphorique !

**POV Jacob**

Je souriais. J'étais heureux pour Seth et encore plus heureux en voyant Leah sauter sur place. Ces derniers temps, elle était mal à cause de la mort de son père, bien qu'elle fasse bonne figure. Toujours souriante malgré un cœur qui saignait, un cœur en lambeau. Je crois qu'elle n'avait jamais versé une seule larme en présence d'une tierce personne.

Seth vint nous rejoindre et sauta dans les bras de sa grande sœur chérie (_je le sais, mais il ne se l'avouera jamais !_).

- Eurk ! Seth ! Tu dégoulines de sueur ! En plus tu es plein de boue !, grimaça Leah.  
- Avoue que tu m'aimes quand même et je vais prendre une douche et me changer !, sourit son frère, sadique.  
- Je t'adore sale petit idiot !, s'amusa-t-elle. Et maintenant file avant que je perde mon odorat.

Seth claqua une bise sur la joue de sa sœur et courut rejoindre ses camarades de jeu. Attendant qu'il revienne, nous discutâmes du match, gagné de justesse. Paul commença aussi à extrapoler sur l'équipe des cadets, nous informant par la même occasion que les prochains adversaires de notre ville seraient les cadets de la même ville que celle qui avait joué contre Seth. Quil avança donc que le match n'en serait que plus rude, étant donné qu'il aurait de la vengeance dans l'air. Y allait avoir du match !

**POV Ethan**

Je rentrai dans le stade, rejoignant mes coéquipiers. J'appris de leur bouche que nos minimes avaient gagné leur match, mais que le notre en serait d'autant plus rude, puisque nous jouions contre les aînés des perdants.

Pendant que nous nous changions, notre capitaine, Sacha, nous fit les encouragements d'usage. Je passais mon maillot et après un cri de guerre avec l'équipe qui résonna dans le couloir des vestiaires, je me dirigeai vers le terrain pour nous échauffer. Je fus suivi, ainsi que mes coéquipiers, par un petit gars aux cheveux mouillés, qui nous interpella. Nous nous retournâmes.

- Je voulais vous souhaiter bonne chance pour ce match, sourit-il. Et aussi me présenter : je m'appelle Seth Clearwater et, dès la semaine prochaine, je viendrais m'entraîner avec vous.

Avant que nous puissions lui répondre quoi que ce soit, il était déjà parti dans la direction des gradins avec son sac de sport, posé négligemment sur l'épaule. C'était bizarre, il me rappelait quelqu'un, mais je n'arrivai pas à mettre le doigt sur son nom. Je secouai la tête et me concentrais sur le match à venir. J'étais prêt à en découdre.

Nos crampons crissaient sur le carrelage du sol tandis que nous remontions le couloir vers le terrain. Je me mis à trottiner dès que je me suis retrouvé sur l'herbe fraîchement retournée par nos benjamins. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel et souris en voyant le soleil. Je préférais largement jouer avec un horizon bleu et sans nuage qu'avec la pluie. Je me tournais vers les gradins pour voir si mon père était bien installé. Quand je croisais son regard, je lui fis un petit signe de la tête et un sourire.

Laissant dériver mes yeux, je _la_ vis. _Elle_. L'objet de toutes mes pensées depuis hier. Leah. Elle était étincelante, car elle riait et était joyeuse. Sa joie était plus que contagieuse et je ne pus m'empêcher de dévoiler mes dents dans un sourire franc. Elle était habillée simplement d'un t-shirt rouge bordeaux qui épousait ses formes généreuses et d'un pantalon slim noir. Pour parfaire sa tenue, elle portait un blouson en cuir léger de la même couleur que son bas. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Je ne pus d'ailleurs m'empêcher d'éprouver de la jalousie face à tous ces garçons qui l'entouraient. Je vis même ce petit bonhomme qui nous avait abordé tout à l'heure. Il avait les mains posées sur les épaules d'une femme qui avait la quarantaine bien tassée. Ce devait probablement être sa mère. Soudain, mon cerveau, malgré la délicieuse vision de Leah, fit un drôle de rapprochement. Ce Seth ressemblait étrangement à ma belle. J'en déduisis que c'était son frère. Je lui demanderai après le match par sms. Il faut dire qu'aucun de nous n'avait osé se renvoyer de message après celui que je lui avais envoyé hier. Je me demandais si elle attendait que je prenne les devants.

Malgré ces réflexions dans lesquelles j'étais plongé et depuis que je _l_'avais aperçue, je ne _la_ quittais pas des yeux une seule seconde, espérant qu'_elle_ me remarquerait.

**POV Embry**

Seth nous avait rejoints depuis quelques instants tout heureux, en nous disant qu'il s'était présenté à sa nouvelle équipe. Nous ne lui avions pas rappelé qu'il n'y était pas encore, en voyant le regard que Leah a lancé à Paul lorsqu'il avait voulu le faire. Nous riions à une énième blague de Quil quand mon regard se porta sur le terrain où les cadets commençaient à s'échauffer en faisant quelques tours en courant. Je vis alors cet... Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Jacob me l'avait dit... Etienne ? Non, c'était un nom américain. Ethan ? Oui ! C'était bien ça !

Il fixait depuis quelques instants déjà notre Leah nationale, espérant peut-être qu'elle l'apercevrait. Sauf qu'elle était bien trop occupée à rire aux histoires que lui racontaient Jared et Jacob, en faisant les zouaves. Je me demandais si je devais lui donner un coup de pouce.

**POV Leah**

Les garçons essayaient de me faire rire à qui mieux mieux et ne savais pas par quel miracle je tenais encore sur ma chaise, tellement je me bidonnais en me tenant les côtes. Côtes dans lesquelles je reçus un coup. Je me retournai vers mon agresseur : Embry. Je lui lançai un regard noir, dont il semblait se ficher comme de sa première chaussette. Ses yeux à lui m'indiquaient qu'il fallait que je me préoccupasse d'autre chose que des blagues de Jared et de Jacob. Ses pupilles me désignaient le terrain par de petits gestes rapides. Je tournais donc la tête vers ce que me montrait Embry.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Ethan se trouvait sur le terrain. Son maillot lui allait à ravir et quand il vit que je l'avais remarqué, il esquissa le plus joyeux des sourires qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

* * *

Je compte sur vous chers lecteurs de tous pays pour me laisser une p'tite review ! :D

A la semaine prochaine ! :D


End file.
